Chosen
by princess-snow510
Summary: Love was illogical, and love definitely had consequences...ones that even transcend through time...


**Why you ask? Simple answer:**

 **Because there are not enough Inuyasha / Vampire Diaries crossovers**

 **And the few that are, are about Kagome, well no offense but the Miko isn't the only one with the power to transcend time ;D**

 **Give it a try, what the worst that could happen? :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHOSEN**

 _ **She is a prodigy that he would make his, even if she didn't know it yet...**_

* * *

The looking glass that Bonnie stared into is wall-mounted; encircled by a frame of threadlike strands of silver, interlaced together in a mock-liana arrangement.

She frowned remembering grams words. _"If you could only see in the mirror, what I see…"_

Those were her words, however an 8 year old Bonnie didn't understand.

She stared hard wondering what is was, her grams had wanted her to see. What was there but her reflection?

The looking glass was old; her grams had told her it was a family heirloom pasted down from generation to generations of Bennett's. As yet the mirror looked unaged; it looked brand new like she had just bought it from the store.

Just when young Bonnie was about to give up, the mirror seemed to ripple.

She frowned clutching the stuffed rabbit closer towards her body before standing on the tippy toes of her sandal clad feet.

She raised her hand towards the mirror and touched it.

Her viridian green eyes widening in awe as a dark blue light appeared where she touched. The awe quickly turned to fear as the blue light seemed to engulf her completely before pulling her in. she did get the chance to even scream for a grams before she was gone.

Bonnie clenched her eyes shut holding on to her plush toy for dear life as she seemed to float aimlessly amongst the blue light.

Time seemed never ended before she was dropped to the floor.

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking them several times before a fearful whimper excused her lips.

She quickly stood on her feet as the marble floor chilled her bare legs. She was inwardly flinched as she remembered that her grams had told her wearing leggings under her dress would have kept her legs warmer. That's what she had told her to do before Bonnie had gotten distracted by the mirror.

She looked around, she was in a hallway of sorts, the biggest hallway she had ever seen in her life art and tapestries adorned the walls, sculptures and vases too.

"Grams? Grams where are you?" Bonnie called out softly to not receive a single reply.

She looked down both hallways. She remembered what her grams had told her when she would take her to malls, if they ever got separated, she was supposed to stay in the stop until her grams found her, or find a police officer to help find her grams but to also remember to never ever talk to strangers or anyone that look dangerous.

Bonnie started walking left down the corridor to where she could hear voices coming from. Maybe one of them would be an officer; maybe one of them could help her find her grams.

Bonnie paused at the corner she was at slowly peering around to look at the people. She frowned at what she saw.

One guy and two women, they were all dressed in weird costumes. Were they having a costume party, Bonnie couldn't help but smile, Halloween was her favorite holiday.

She watched them speak, it was a different language than she was used to but that didn't bother her. Her Grams was always making sure Bonnie was learning new language and practicing the ones she knew. As of now she knew three English, Latin, and Japanese. Bonnie was supposed to start French this summer.

Bonnie believed the language these people were speaking sounded like Japanese. That alone made her little mind wonder. Japanese wasn't a language spoken in mystic falls, grams had to take her out of state to find others that spoke the language, but it seemed that everyone seemed to speak it and well at that. Just where exactly was she?

She mind was snapped focused when one of the men stopped chatting and sniffed the air.

Bonnie inwardly giggled. _What a silly thing to do._

Her giggles must have slipped from her lips as she soon realized that three pairs of eyes had locked onto to her.

They looked as confused as her.

The man that had sniffed the air frowned looking at her before taking a step.

Bonnie's legs had taken off away from them before she even knew what she was doing or where she was going.

She heard shouting before she heard the sound of feet chasing after her.

The adrenaline and fear had her running faster than her little legs ever had, but I still wasn't fast enough.

"Got you!" she heard a male voice say as she was snatched into the air.

Bonnie let out a piercing scream that had surly raptured the man that had grabbed her eardrums, but as if that wasn't bad enough the man and two women that had pursued her, made screams of their own dropping to their knees clutching her heads in pain before falling to the ground and not moving.

Bonnie didn't have time to wonder what had caused them to fall, as her legs were once again moving.

Bonnie was so busy glancing behind her to make sure no one was following her she didn't see the person in front of her.

Bonnie felt like she had just crashed into a wall.

Her tiny body bounced off the floor. A scowl formed on her lips as she rubbed her bottom hoping to ease so of the pain she was feeling.

She looked up to meet slightly irritated but curious golden eyes.

She quickly stood up craning her neck up because even though the boy looked her age he was still several inches taller than her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked with a frown as he stared at her. He also spoke Japanese.

"I'm-" Bonnie's head snapped behind her when she heard the sound of feet. She grabbed the boy's hand not noticing his claws or how strangely dressed he was.

"Come on we have to run, there are some dangerous people here." She said quickly and before he could pull away or resist her, her legs were going and since her hand had a death grip of sorts on his on he was pulling alongside her.


End file.
